


The Pilfered Progeny

by Silver Lioness (Rumpels_Darker_Dearie)



Series: Voldmione Ventures [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dumbledore Bashing, F/M, Infedility, New Friends, Not all is as it seems, Secrets, Sirius Black Bashing, pureblood!Hermione
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-31 22:46:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21274091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rumpels_Darker_Dearie/pseuds/Silver%20Lioness
Summary: Hermione has an unusual visitor. This leads to a letter sent by Bellatrix Lestrange. Why would the two most passionate Dark Wizard and Witch want to be after her for? When she finds out the truth she has to weed out those who are loyal and those who aren't!It's A Cruel SummerWas for Dark Lord's Poison Group.(I hope I get an aesthetic!)
Relationships: Antonin Dolohov/Hermione Granger, Bellatrix Black Lestrange/Voldemort, Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Lord Voldemort, Lucius Malfoy/Andromeda Black Tonks, Narcissa Black Malfoy/Voldemort
Series: Voldmione Ventures [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1412977
Comments: 3
Kudos: 56





	The Pilfered Progeny

** **

**A Series of Weird Events**

“It’s a cruel,” Hermione sang to Bananarama, bopping her hips as she dusted her book collection, “cruel summer, leaving me here on my own,” It was a cruel summer indeed, the Dark Lord was officially revealed, and she was trying not to show her fear.

Sudden noises were heard below but because she had headphones and she was now dancing wildly, doing more be-bops. What she did notice however was the shadow that had bathed her room. She was startled that the Dark Lord was in her bedroom. Her wand laid in a holster on her arm and she was prepared to fight. Slowly, she lowered the headphones off her head and placed them on the end of her bed,

She wanted so much to run but this man was here, in her room, and he opened her window and flew in much like he was expected. The black cloud that followed was dismissed with a slight flick of the wrist. 

“What was that you were singing, Miss Granger,” he asked slowly inspecting her private room, picking up soft toys and threw them back on the bed. “W-what are you doing here?” Hermione had finally found her voice, "what could you possibly want from me? I know nothing,” she sighed.

“That’s a lie,” he said finally taking notice of the witch in the room, “I want to like you, Miss Granger, I know your name do not be surprised. I have been intrigued by you I must admit.”

“Why?”

“Because I am always interested in people who remind me of myself.”

“So you’re not here to kill me?”

“Why would you say that?” he asked, “I want to teach you,” he said as he reached out to stroke her hair, “you’re only getting half the knowledge, I can see you prize knowledge amongst everything, I did too.”

“W-what are you saying?”

“I’m seeing Dumbledore is hiding the truth from you – look at your Defence Against books again, the ones you need for school,” he sighed, “I shall visit you again, my dear little enigma,” he sighed. “When I do come back I want you to be less afraid of me. I do not wish to harm you, and I have protected your home too.”

“So only you can break in the wards,” Hermione snarked back folding her arms under her breasts, she was quite disgusted with how impressed she was. “Why would you want to protect Muggles?”

“It’s time Dumbledore’s web of lies unravelled, and I decided to start with the most promising.”

“How do you know your information is correct?”

“Because, like you, I am always right!” with that he hopped on the window ledge silently whispered a spell and took to the air, controlling the directions of the winds, “I shall send someone to deliver the truth of your birth.”

“Who will you send?”

“Now _that_ would be a surprise,” he sighed, “now I must bid adieu,” he said, “but I hope to see you again – your beauty will haunt me until we meet again.”

Once he left Hermione gulped. Why would Lord Voldemort protect her muggle parents and herself? Why on earth had he come to see her at all? All motivation to rearrange her bookshelves had departed her on his departure. 

**Three days later**

A pernicious pecking interrupted the Granger’s breakfast, immediately Hermione got up, walked to the window, stretched up, opened it and let the rather elegant snowy owl in. Although it was not Hagrid. She took the letter – written on black vellum with silver writing. Curious, she turned the envelope on the other side. A sparkling green wax bore the M with serpents wrapped around it, the Malfoy family sign. What would the Malfoys want to write to her about?

_“Dear Miss Hermione Granger._

_I want to apologise profusely for the way I treated you if I had have known… anyway, I want to invite you over to a tea party. We have much to discuss._

_Bellatrix Lestrange_

_PS: I had to write this with my sisters stationary. Please, come!”_

Now she was really intrigued, what could Bellatrix Lestrange want to talk to her about so urgently; Hermione sighed, this could be a trap but why would… too many questions were pounding around her brain.

“Anything interesting?”

“Just a letter from an old friend,” she lied if it meant another lie – she would meet Bellatrix, perhaps there would be a civil explanation.

If she told the truth, no one would believe her!


End file.
